Goodnight Little Stepbro
by Makaya12we34
Summary: Derek's mom and Stiles's dad leave for a romantic getaway and leaves Derek in charge of Stiles. What happens when Stiles stumbles into the house at four in the morning? How will Derek find a way to properly punished his little stepbro? Maybe be slightly triggering, don't like don't read. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY OR TEEN WOLF IN GENERAL!


It was late in the night, Stiles had just come from an epic party by Jackson's. He looked at the time. Four am. God his father was going to kill him! He stumbled into the house shuffling to turn on the lights. As the lights flickered on he saw Derek still on the couch watching him with a cold glare. Derek Hale. Stiles's stepbrother. Ever since his dad went looking for love and found Derek's mom, Derek has always been a pain in the ass.

"Where were you?"

He asked, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Where's dad?"

"He's still in Cabo with mom. He decided to stay one more day. Now, answer me. Where were you?"

"None of your goddamn business!"

"Excuse me?"

Derek asked slowly rising from his chair. Stiles gulped. He was afraid of him.

"Look, let's cut to the chase, you stayed up to watch me stumble in so you could blackmail me. So what do you want?"

"On the contrary I stayed up because I knew you were going to stumble in and mom and dad weren't going to properly punish you."

"W-What?"

"So I'm going to take matters into my own hands and ask, have you been having sex?"

"W-What!? Like I said before, this is none of your business!"

"Answer me!"

He barked loudly making Stiles flinch.

"You scaring me, isn't going to get me answer you."

Stiles added, Derek walked around him in circles slowly.

"Breaking curfew, having sex, and don't think I didn't smell the beer on your breath. You are in so much trouble-

"Why do you care!? What do you want?!"

"I want for once someone to admit that your wrong! Mom and dad certainly won't do it! They'll let you off with the "I'm so disappointed in you" line and the angry glares from time to time!"

"So what are you going to do about it?! You're not my brother and your certainly not my dad-

He slaps him abruptly, Stiles held his cheek in shock. He stammered, before he could get any words out Derek grabs him roughly pulling him towards the couch over his knee. Stiles fought him but it only ended in Derek being more rough with him.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop!"

"I'm punishing you since no one ever seems too-

"That's not your place! Let me go!"

"Where were you?"

"At a study hall-

He smacks his rear. Hard. Stiles jolts forward grabbing his arm for support, his eyes wide in shock.

"Did you just...spank me?"

"I did. Where were you?"

"I-I told you at a study hall-

He swats him, twice this time. Stiles winces under his breath.

"Lies. No study hall has beer and goes this late. Where were you?"

"Let me go Derek-

"Answer me!"

"Fine! Fine! I was at a party by Jackson's! Happy!? There now you know!"

"Jackson? The fag?"

"Don't fucking call him that!"

Stiles said defensively, Derek smirks.

"What? What's so fucking funny?"

Stiles asked.

"Him. He's who you've been having sex with? Jackson Whittemore!? The fag from Algebra?!"

"He's not a fag! I'm not gay!"

"Really? So if I felt inside your pants I wouldn't feel cum in your ass?"

"N-No."

"You stammered. I hope your that confident when I punish you."

Derek said, he reaches his hand in his pants and pulls it out with a chuckle. He rubs his fingers together as he feels the web substance oozing down his fingers.

"Lying. Again? When will you ever learn?"

"Derek p-please I'm sorry-

He slapped his ass four times in a row causing Stiles to cry out. His ass was on fire

"Ah! Derek!"

"You like dick? Huh? That turns you on?"

"S-Stop it! Derek please!"

"Aw, do you want me to stop spanking you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I will."

He said menically, he holds Siles firmly in place as he pulls his pants and boxers down. Stiles panics.

"W-W-What are you doing?!"

Stiles stammered in disgust looking away. He grabbed Stiles by the hair pulling him closer to his cock.

"Suck it!"

"What?! Are you crazy!? No! I'm not doing that shit! Get a girlfriend to fulfil your sick fantasies-

He swats his ass while roughly yanking his hair.

"Ah! Ok! Ok! I-I'll fucking suck it!"

He wraps his warm lips around his cock, Derek's eyes roll back. Stiles sucks his cock while he cringed. Derek bobs his head back and forth on his cock and only let out grunts, and moans. As he neared his climax, he moved Stiles' head faster on his cock. So fast Stiles had no time to breathe. Stiles laid his hands on his thighs and tried to push his head away. But Derek only overpowered him, until the very end when Derek's grip got weak, and his eyes rolled back. Stiles spit his cock out and scooted away from him. Derek shot up angrily, and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I was about to cum you snot-nosed dork!"

"Too bad!"

Stiles said before spatting in his face. Derek wiped his face angrily, and threw Stiles to the couch. Stiles groaned under his breath. Derek walked over to him slowly, like a lion stalking his prey. Stiles looked around in a panic, Derek chuckled.

"You can try to run but it'll only make me chase you, catch you, and hurt you more. You choose. But if I were you, I would do as I say to make this process shorter."

"What process!?"

"Punishment program. Duh. It's what my father did to me, and now I'm doing it to you."

"You're sick."

"Maybe so. Take you clothes off."

"No way-

"Take them off or I rip them off!"

He barked loudly, Stiles flinches before taking off his jeans and shirt. Derek bit his lip lustfully. His cock stood up right watching Stiles shake in fear, but he couldn't help but notice Stiles was a bit hard. Did he secretly enjoying this? Or was his body betraying him?

"What now?"

Stiles asked, Derek slowly jerked his cock off, and spit in his hand.

"Now I fuck you."

"F-Fuck...Me? With that?! I-It's too big! I've never taken that much! I can't!"

"Thanks for the confidence boost, but this wasn't a debate. I am going to fuck you."

Derek said grabbing Stiles' legs and lifting them in the air, exposing his tight entrance.

"Derek don't-

Derek spit in his hand and lubed up his entrance. Stiles closed his eyes and bit his lip in fear. As Derek slid his tip in, Stiles gasped.

"I-It's too big! Stop!"

Stiles said trying but failing to push him away, Derek grunted feeling his tight walls against his cock.

"Wait I'm almost all the way in, that was just the tip."

"Just the tip!? Then I definitely can't do this!"

Stiles panicked, Derek was all the way in. Stiles gasped loudly.

"Nnnahhh! It hurts! Take it out! Please Derek!"

"Not until I cum."

He rocked his hips slowly, giving Stiles time to get used to it. Derek picked up the pace and pounded him.

"Ahhh!"

Stiles moaned, almost pornagraphically. Derek smiled. Stiles reddened, he was embarrassed by the moan that escaped his lips. His dick was getting harder, and Derek noticed.

"Please! I'm sorry! I won't see Jackson again! Please stop!"

"Stop? Why? You like it, look at your cock."

"I-I can't control that- just please stop!"

Stiles whimpered. Derek smirked.

"Change of plans, no stopping until you cum for me."

"I-I will never do that!"

"Really?"

Derek smiled, he played with Stiles's nipples and pinched them a bit. Stiles yelled loudly.

"Ahh!"

He moaned, Derek scoffed. Stiles blushed.

"I think I've found your weakness."

"I don't...know what...your talking about."

Stiles said in between breaths.

"Are you sure? Loud and sensitive. Maybe in this area?"

Derek said before sucking Stiles's nipples. Stiles opened his mouth wide and his eyes rolled back.

"Derek p-please!"

He moaned, his hard cock twitched a bit. Derek looked down.

"Is your cock getting jealous? Does it need some attention?"

Derek said trailing his hands down.

"N-No! No! Please Derek! I'm begging!"

Stiles said trying to push him away, in the blink of an eye Derek had both his wrist in his hand above his head.

"Are you scared your gonna cum?"

"I will never come for you."

"Your cock is telling me something different."

"I can't control that! Just please!"

"Cum for me Stiles. Beg me to make you cum."

"Never!"

"As you wish."

Derek shrugged, he dove down quickly and licked Stiles's tip. Stiles moaned loudly before his eyes rolled back.

"Do you like that Stiles?"

"N-No. No. Just please stop."

Stiles nodded firmly shutting his eyes. Derek smiled.

"You're trying so hard to fight it's almost amusing, c'mon Stiles you like it. Just admit, cum, and this'll all be over."

Derek said he shoved his cock in his mouth. Stiles lets out a scream of pleasure. Derek sucks Stiles's cock with an intensity he had never felt before. Derek grabbed Stiles's nipples and twisted them slightly, Stiles screamed louder than he knew possible.

"Gahhh! Fuck!"

He moaned loud. Derek let go of his cock, making a _pop!_ Noise as he let go. Stiles laid on the couch weak, panting like a bitch in heat. A part of Stiles was happy Derek had stopped, he was near his climax but another part, a more twisted and dark part was sad he had stopped and Stiles hated that part of himself.

"Did you almost cum?"

Derek said, Stiles swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No. I told you I will never cum for you, and I definitely won't beg you."

"We'll see about that."

Derek said. He thrusted his hips harshly into Stiles, Stiles screamed in pleasure and pain. He feared he would break his pelvic bone.

"Aghh!"

"Cum for me!"

Derek commanded, Stiles tried with all his might to push him away but he was just too strong. Derek held Stiles's wrist above his head as he pounded him roughly.

"Derek please! It hurts Derek! It's hurts!"

Stiles repeated near tears.

"All of this can stop, all you have to do is beg me and cum. Just do it Stiles.

"I can't...I can't just please stop."

Stiles said looking away in humiliation. He kissed his neck, Stiles squirmed.

"Ok. Ok. I-I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes, yes, I'll do it. P-Please...m-make me cum Derek."

"Say fuck me, milk my needy cock that only cums for you."

"W-What? N-No-

"Say it!"

Stiles flinches, and nods slowly.

"F-Fuck me, and m-milk my needy...c-cock that only cums for you."

"Because your mine. Say it."

"B-B-Because I'm yours."

"Good job."

He forces his cock back inside of him, Stiles screams before Derek pounds him. He was close. So close. Derek dives down, and sucks his cock intensely bobbing his head back and forth, cupping his balls. Stiles rises, his body tenses, his eyes roll back, and his legs shake.

"Fuck Derek don't stop! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

He moans loudly, he threw his head back as long strings of cum filled Derek's mouth. It leaked from his smirked lips. He swallowed it joyfull, and licked Stiles tip one last time making him flinch with a cry.

"Agh!"

"Oh, you're sensitive aren't you?"

He nodded weakly. Derek rose from his knees, and smiled wiping the excess cum from his lips. He looked down at Stiles. He was a sweaty, puddle. He chest rose and fell, he flinch from time to time with a small moan. The aftershocks of an orgasm. He had never experienced anything like that. Derek knew he was the only way that could make him feel that way. And so did Stiles, and he hated that.

"If I ever see you with that fag again, I will do much, _much_ worse. Got it?"

"O-Ok."

Stiles nodded.

"Good. Goodnight little stepbro."


End file.
